Escapade
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré CoBP, Will et Elizabeth sont amis depuis plusieurs années mais un événement va encourager le gouverneur à mettre de la distance entre eux…Ecrit pour la communauté Bingo fr : Thème Voyeurisme


**Disclaimer: ****Disney pour les perso…**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle petite histoire sur Will & Elizabeth, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et…Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Escapade**

Elizabeth Swann avançait sur la pointe des pieds, attentive à ne pas faire craquer le parquet. La jeune fille progressa jusqu'au bureau de son père dont la porte était entrouverte et glissa un œil par l'embrasure. Elle vit d'abord son père, assis avec un pli concentré sur le visage puis le capitaine Norrington qui lui expliquait visiblement un point d'importance. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu, Elizabeth se recula discrètement.

Norrington était arrivé une heure auparavant et vu la liasse de rapports qu'il avait avec lui, il faudrait bien la journée pour les lire tous. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle disposait de plusieurs heures de liberté sans qu'on songe à la chercher. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua à cette idée et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait déjà haut et Elizabeth décida que ce serait un crime de ne pas profiter d'une journée pareille.

Sans se presser, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et empocha deux pommes qui trainaient. Puis, son larcin commis, elle se précipita dans les rues de Port Royal. En fait, la jeune fille savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire… Elle voulait voir William Turner. Elle courut jusqu'à la forge et se hissa jusqu'à la pièce que Will occupait à l'étage

« Zut », pesta-t-elle en entendant craquer le bas de sa robe.

On avait beau dire, les robes c'était pas très pratique pour escalader les arbres.

« Bonjour Will ! » s'exclama t'elle en se projetant dans la pièce.

Un cri étouffé lui répondit et elle gloussa en découvrant son ami allongé dans son lit

« Encore au lit ? Alors qu'il fait si beau dehors ? »

Will rougit, blêmit et la fixa sans rien dire

« J'ai des pommes, » déclara Elizabeth en sortant ces dernières de l'échancrure de sa robe.

La gêne de Will sembla redoubler et il détourna les yeux

« Mademoiselle Swann… Je crains de ne pas être très présentable…

- Elizabeth, le reprit la jeune fille. Et bien lève toi donc ! »le pressa t'elle.

Au supplice, Will jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon qui reposait mollement sur la chaise où il l'avait jeté un peu plus tôt.

« C'est que… Si vous pouviez vous retourner… »

Elizabeth soupira et se retourna. Will, plus mort que vif se précipita sur le pantalon

« Alors tu es prêt ? S'impatienta la jeune fille.

- Ne vous retournez pas ! » supplia Will qui, dans son émotion, peinait à s'habiller.

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau. Quelquefois, elle trouvait Will bien empoté pour ses seize ans. Le jeune homme referma son fut en rougissant et Elizabeth reprit

« C'est bon ?

- Oui, oui » bredouilla Will

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Elizabeth se retourna

« Il fait beau, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller se promener

- D'a, d'accord… déglutit Will

- Mon père a reçu un nouveau cheval, viens je vais te le montrer ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

Will la regarda sans répondre et Elizabeth sourit

« Allez viens ! » l'encouragea t'elle en enjambant la fenêtre qu'elle avait emprunté à l'aller.

Will se précipita vers elle, inquiet

« Attendez, vous allez vous faire mal ! »

Déjà à califourchon sur une branche, Elizabeth haussa le sourcil

« Faut pas avoir peur tu sais, c'est facile » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Will la regarda tandis qu'elle se balançait avant de se laisser glisser au sol

« Allez dépêche toi » s'impatienta Elizabeth.

Will regarda la porte de sa chambre puis haussa les épaules avant de s'engager sur l'arbre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il glissa au sol et Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire paternaliste

« Tu vois c'était pas si dur »

Incapable de rassembler ses pensées, Will hocha la tête et Elizabeth soupira

« Zut, j'ai laissé les pommes dans ta chambre…. Tant pis, je ferais un détour par les cuisines, allez on y va ! »

Le jeune Will n'eut pas eu d'autres choix que de la suivre et ils marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth ne se tourne vers lui

« Will ? Tu faisais quoi quand je suis arrivée ? T'étais malade ? » S'inquiéta t'elle

Will rougit vivement et mit ses mains dans ses poches

« Non Mademoiselle Swann

- Elizabeth ! ragea la jeune fille. Tu rêvais ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A vous…. » Murmura Will en rougissant de plus belle.

Elizabeth parut satisfaite de sa réponse et Will laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se voyait mal dire à la jeune fille ce qu'il faisait quand il pensait à elle.

()()

Will se laissa tomber dans la paille fraiche de la petite réserve de foin qui surmontait les box

« Je vais chercher des pommes, lui annonça Elizabeth, attend moi »

Will sourit timidement tout en songeant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller où que ce soit d'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth revint, les joues rougies par sa course

« Tout va bien, » lui annonça t'elle.

Will ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il sourit. Elizabeth retroussa sa jupe pour escalader l'échelle et un nouveau craquement sinistre se fit entendre

« Peste que cette robe ! » ragea la jeune fille en se laissait tomber à côté de Will.

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Will tandis qu'elle s'attaquait au lacet de sa robe. Avant qu'il ait le temps de prévoir son geste, Elizabeth se retrouva en chemise

« Ahh , c'est mieux comme ça » sourit la jeune fille.

Will déglutit

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment, commença t'il

- Chut ! » Lui intima vivement Elizabeth.

Will se pencha et vit le garçon d'écurie s'avancer dans une stalle vide

« Il en aura pas pour longtemps, chuchota Elizabeth. Qui voudrait s'enfermer par un temps pareil ? »

Wil s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que c'était précisément ce qu'ils faisaient. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils en voyant sa femme de chambre arriver

« C'est Estrella, murmura-t-elle. J'espère qu'ils vont pas rester trop longtemps »

Estrella s'approcha du garçon d'écurie et ils chuchotèrent quelques minutes

« On entend rien » pesta Elizabeth qui avait toujours été curieuse.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Will ne répondit pas. Plus bas, le garçon d'écurie prit la main d' Estrella pour l'entrainer dans une stalle vide

« Ils ne vont quand même rester là » se lamenta Elizabeth, les yeux fixés sur les importuns.

Au supplice, Will s'approcha d'elle

« On devrait peut être partir discrètement….

- Et louper le cheval ? Non, on attend... » Chuchota Elizabeth

Plus bas, Estrella gloussa tandis que son compagnon lui agrippait les fesses d'un geste familier.

« Oh…. » murmura Elizabeth.

Inconscients d'être observés, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent avec fougue et Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux

« Mademoiselle Swann, je suis pas sûr qu'on doive rester, tenta Will en rougissant. Vous risqueriez d'être choquée et…

- Je trouve ça très intéressant au contraire, » souffla Elizabeth sans le regarder.

Dans la stalle, le jeune garçon d'écurie débarrassa Estrella de sa robe et Elizabeth se pencha pour mieux voir. Fascinée, la jeune fille suivit les mouvements du couple tandis que le jeune homme enfouissait sa tête entre les seins nus de sa compagne

« Tu crois qu'il risque d'étouffer ? » chuchota Elizabeth.

Rouge brique, Will secoua la tête. Mal à l'aise, il bougea légèrement, conscient de la proximité d'Elizabeth. Qui plus est une Elizabeth à demi nue. Sa rougeur augmenta et il remua à nouveau

« Arrête tu vas finir par nous faire repérer » chuchota Elizabeth d'un ton pressant sans le regarder.

Elle était incapable de détourner le regard de la scène qui se déroulait plus bas. Les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes, Elizabeth suivit des yeux le jeune garçon d'écurie tandis qu'il renversait Estrella dans la paille. La jeune fille retint son souffle en le voyant retrousser les jupons de la fille qui gloussa à nouveau. Fascinée, elle suivit du regard les mouvements de la main sale du jeune homme tandis qu'il la glissait entre les cuisses d'Estrella.

« Oh…. » Murmura Elizabeth dont les joues se colorèrent un peu.

Allongé à côté d'elle et de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son fut, Will haleta. Elizabeth tourna un visage troublé vers lui

« Tu crois que c'est agréable ? » lui demanda t'elle en bougeant nerveusement ses jambes

Will déglutit mais le gémissement de la femme de chambre le dispensa de répondre. Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se retourna vers le couple.

Quelques mètres plus bas, le garçon d'écurie s'était débarrassé de sa chemise et Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux en le voyant le fut aux chevilles.

« On devrait partir, s'inquiéta Will

- Chut ! » Lui intima Elizabeth en s'approchant un peu du bord pour mieux voir

Le garçon écarta les cuisses d'Estrella tandis qu'il s'abattait sur elle et Elizabeth agrippa la main de Will. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient rouges. Troublée, elle jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Will. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre. Les gémissements d'Estrella se firent plus sonores et Elizabeth déglutit

« Oh c'est…. » Commença t'elle en serrant la main de Will à la briser.

Le cri de délivrance du jeune domestique dispensa Will de répondre et Elizabeth sursauta. Troublés, Will et Elizabeth ne dirent pas un mot tandis que le couple se rhabillait. Estrella, le visage rieur, se pencha vers son amoureux

« Je pourrais peut être m'éclipser dans la soirée si Miss Elizabeth s'endort assez vite » lui lança t'elle.

Après un dernier baiser qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Will à la vue de la manière dont le garçon d'écurie empoignait les seins de sa partenaire, les deux amoureux se séparèrent enfin.

Un long silence s'installa après leur départ. Aucun des deux indiscrets n'osait regarder l'autre

« Je vais rentrer, finit par dire Will

- Tu crois qu'on aimerait ça nous aussi ? » lui demanda Elizabeth au même moment

Will déglutit, la bouche sèche tandis qu'Elizabeth posait un regard troublé sur lui.

« Mademoiselle Swann, je crois pas que ce soit le genre de sujet qui….

- J'aimerais qu'on m'embrasse comme ça » chuchota Elizabeth sans le quitter des yeux.

Le cœur de Will bondit dans son torse et il fixa Elizabeth. Les lèvres entrouvertes, la jeune fille déglutit et s'approcha légèrement. Will retint son souffle. Il devait l'embrasser maintenant ou alors peut-être qu'il ne le ferait jamais… Il s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth, ému.

« Vous verrez Capitaine Norrington, la robe de cet animal est de toute beauté » s'éleva une voix.

Surpris, Will sursauta. Paniqué, le jeune homme se sentit tomber.

« Will ! S'exclama Elizabeth, oubliant la prudence. Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Le gouverneur blêmit

« Mais qu'est-ce donc que… Seigneur Elizabeth ! »

La jeune fille descendit adroitement les marches

« Will ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

Le gouverneur rougit, sur le point de se trouver mal

« Mon dieu Elizabeth mais qu'as-tu fait de ta robe ?

- J'ai déchiré mon jupon alors je l'ai enlevée, répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Et j'avais trop chaud »

Un peu étourdi, Will se redressa tandis que Norrington avançait d'un pas

« Si vous me le permettez Gouverneur, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je raccompagne Elizabeth pour qu'elle puisse se changer, déclara t'il en passant prestement sa veste autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Mais je n'ai pas froid ! » protesta Elizabeth

Le gouverneur s'épongea nerveusement le front

« Oui, oui James, ramenez la

- Allons venez Elizabeth, lui dit gentiment Norrington en l'entrainant

- Mais Will…

- Va très bien, la coupa James en lui désignant le jeune forgeron qui venait de se relever. Vous voyez ? Allons suivez-moi »

Elizabeth soupira. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix…

Une fois sa fille hors de vue, le gouverneur Swann se tourna vers Will qui n'en menait pas large.

« Quand je pense que je vous ai accueilli, que je vous ai aidé à trouver un protecteur qui vous apprenne un métier décent et voilà comment vous me remercier ? En entrainant ma fille dans vos, vos débauches !

- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! S'exclama Will.

- Encore heureux ! Pesta le gouverneur. Passons, j'ai été trop tolérant…. Votre « relation » avec ma fille passait encore lorsque vous étiez enfants mais vous avez passé l'âge de vous conduire de la sorte. Elizabeth est une jeune fille et sa réputation se doit d'être impeccable. Elle est promise un grand avenir et n'a plus l'âge de battre la campagne avec un apprenti forgeron. Me fais-je bien comprendre ? »

Honteux, Will baissa les yeux

« Oui Gouverneur Swann…

- Bien, dans ce cas je compte sur vous pour que ce genre de scène ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir. Je veillerai à ce que Mr Brown vous inculque le sens des convenances puisque vous en manquez si visiblement » déclara le gouverneur

Will baissa la tête. Pas une fois il ne lui vint à l'esprit d'avouer au Gouverneur que la paternité de l'escapade revenait entièrement à Elizabeth

« Allez… » le congédia le Gouverneur.

Le jeune garçon s'enfuit sans demander son reste tandis que le gouverneur s'épongeait le front, encore sous le choc de son émotion

_**Plus tard,**_

Le capitaine Norrington se leva prestement en voyant le Gouverneur entrer.

« Où est ma fille ?

- J'ai pris la liberté de demander à sa femme de chambre de l'aider à s'habiller, répondit James

- Vous avez bien fait, merci mon ami. Quelquefois je me demande si je m'y prends vraiment comme il faut avec Elizabeth, » soupira le gouverneur.

James toussota et regarda le gouverneur

« J'ai un peu parlé avec elle sur le chemin et elle ne voyait pas à mal gouverneur

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, Elizabeth ne voit jamais le mal. Elle est encore si jeune et innocente. Seigneur, ce que je regrette que sa mère ne soit plus là pour la guider… »Soupira t'il.

James le regarda

« Peut être qu'un voyage…. Serait l'occasion de mettre des distances dans cette…amitié. Ne m'avez-vous pas fait part d'une l'invitation de Lord Fils ? » Suggéra James.

Le visage du Gouverneur s'éclaira

« Bien sûr comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, excellente idée Capitaine Norrington ! D'autant plus qu'Elizabeth adore leur fille. Nous partirons dès demain »

Norrington s'inclina et le Gouverneur hésita

« Et en ce qui concerne l'incident….

- Il semble que rien d'irrémédiable ne soit produit Monsieur, et soyez sûr de ma discrétion. Elizabeth est une jeune fille admirable et il me serait pénible de dire des choses qui pourraient faire penser le contraire »

Le gouverneur le remercia chaleureusement et le raccompagna

Une fois seul, il s'accorda un grand verre de brandy et eut une pensée émue pour sa fille. Dieu merci, Turner n'était pas un de ces jeunes vauriens, il l'avait même plutôt toujours trouvé empoté… Cependant, il n'aimait vraiment pas le tour que prenait cette petite amitié.

« Père ? demanda Elizabeth d'une voix chevrotante. Père il ne faut pas punir Will, nous ne faisions rien de mal, je voulais juste lui montrer le nouveau cheval »

Le gouverneur la regarda et s'adoucit en lisant la sincérité dans les grands yeux sombres d'Elizabeth

« Je le sais bien ma chérie, mais une fille ne doit pas se promener en chemise comme tu l'as fait…

- Mais j'avais chaud, protesta Elizabeth.

- Tu es une jeune fille maintenant Elizabeth. Tu ne peux plus te conduire comme une enfant, la gourmanda le gouverneur.

- Oui Père…. Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton déçu

- Quand à Will rassure-toi, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Maintenant va dire à Estrella de t'aider à choisir des toilettes, nous partons demain chez les Fils, ils nous avaient invité et j'ai totalement oublié de te le dire »

Soulagée, Elizabeth sourit

« J'y vais » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement

Le gouverneur la suivit du regard et soupira en la voyant remonter ses jupons pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Attendri, il songea que par bien des côtés sa petite Elizabeth était encore une enfant. Ce qui somme toute, lui convenait bien…


End file.
